Our Love Like a Scenario
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Aku percaya, kau tak mungkin memanfaatkanku. Meskipun hubungan ini bukan didasarkan atas cinta, namun aku percaya kau memang tak mungkin memanfaatkanku untuk menaikkan popularitasmu. Ini bukan cinta settingan atau semacamnya. Ini cinta tulus meskipun hanya aku yang merasakannya./"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan teman Kaa san. Tak peduli apapun alasan penolakanmu"/"TIDAKKKK! AKU TAK MAUU
1. Chapter 1

Our Love Like Scenario

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: typo(maybe), AU, dramatic, all of famous akatsuki member, Sakura's POV, and many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

"CUT. YAK, SAKURA SAN, KAU BISA ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG" teriak sutradara, Hidan.

Fyuuuuh

Akhirnya break juga. Syuting tiga jam tanpa henti memang melelahkan.

"Sakura, ayo makan siang bersama" Sasori mengajakku sambil merapikan kumpulan make up yang berserakan. "Hey, Dei baka. Kau jangan hanya menggunakan, rapikan juga peralatanmu ini"

"Benar. Kalau tidak, kujual semuanya" Kakuzu menambahkan

"Hey, itu semuanya bernilai seni tinggi. Bedak yang ada dimeja itu misalnya. Terbuat dari tanah liat terbaik yang diolah selama sembilan tahun"

Apa?

"Tanah. Liat? Jadi yang selama ini menempel diwajahku itu tanah? HAH?"

Tinju mautku melayang kearah wajah Deidara

"Kurang ajar. Huh" aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua

,

,

,

Sasuke sedang apa ya? Tak bertemu sehari seperti setahun. Oh, kalian bingung mengapa aku mencarinya?

Karena, sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia menyatakan cintanya setelah selesai syuting bersama di Abashiri. Nah, inilah ceritanya

Flashback

,

,

Setelah break makan siang, syuting pun dilanjutkan. Seluruh kru mulai terlihat sibuk lagi.

Bicara tentang syuting yang dilanjutkan, aku jadi ingat satu hal. Pembuatan drama ini, sekaligus acara peresmian kelajangan bibirku yang akan diambil. Yaa, ini adalah drama pertamaku yang bergenre romance. Sebelumnya selalu humor, persahabatan, atau keluarga.

Dan, Matsuri bilang kalau aku adalah salah satu gadis terberuntung karena my first kiss akan hilang oleh seorang Entertaiment Prince Charming, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entertaiment Prince Charming katanya, sudah berapa banyak kelajangan lip yang sudah kau rebut?

Terkadang aku bingung, untuk apa sih, menggunakan adegan itu? Untuk menambah kesan romantisnya? Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi, kalau cuman nempel sih tak masalah. Ini...

Sepertinya wajahku sudah sangat memerah

"Sakura san, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi syuting akan dimulai" aku tahu, Pein san.

"S-Sakura s-san, p-pakkai b-beddak d-d-dulu ya?" dei menyodorkan benda itu

"SAKURA SAN, STANDBY DITEMPAT"

Dan tanpa make up pun, aku bisa berkarya.

"OK. CAMERA, ROLLING, AAANNDD ACTION"

"Hm, Sora kun, aku pulang duluan ya. Sepertinya bis terakhir hari ini akan datang sebentar lagi. Mata ashita" dengan berjingkrak gembira, aku meninggalkannya.

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Sebentar lagi, daaan

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Grep

"Tsu-

Aku berbalik daaaan

W-Wajahku sangat panas. Berikan aku es. Cepaaaaaat.

"CUT. Sakura san, daijoubu desuka?"

"Ck, merepotkan" terdengar gumaman kekesalan keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu

"Dei, urus Sakura san"

"Sakura san, kau gugup ya? Mau kubelikan air mineral?" tentu saja. Kau yang laki berambut perempuan mana mengerti.

"Jangan, itu akan menguras biaya produksi film" hish, dasar Kakuzu.

"Seharusnya kau memberikan seserahan sebelum kesini untuk dewa Jashin"

Krik krik

Aku merepotkan semuanya lagi. Tapi aku sungguh takut. Kissing without love is tragedy. Oh, pikiranku sudah sangat kelewatan sekarang.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan. Maaf sudah menghambat kalian" aku ber ojigi pelan

"Yakin tak masalah? Kalau kau pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit, bayar sendiri ya?" ck, aku tahu. Dasar cadaran.

"Yasudah, kita lanjutkan dengan semangat membara" kalian kenal Kisame? Itu suaranya.

"SAA, MARI ULANG DARI AWAL LAGI" sumimasen, minna san. "CAMERA, ROLLING, AAANNDD ACTION"

"Ng, Sora kun, aku pulang duluan ya. Sepertinya bis terakhir hari ini akan datang sebentar lagi. Mata ashita" aku berusaha berjingkrak segembira mungkin meninggalkannya

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Beberapa saat lagi

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Dig Dug

Grep

"Tsuki" katanya bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya

Berbalik. Profesionallah, Saki. Memasang wajah seakan bertanya. aw, sulit. Wajah dan jantungku tak bisa dikontrol. Ingat karirmu Saku. Makenaide.

Minus tiga detik sebelum hilang

Cup

Jangan lama-lamaaaa... Huaaa, ini memalukaaaann.

 _Hilang semua janji_

 _Semua mimpi_

 _Mimpi indah_

 _Hancur hati ini melihat semua ini_

"Jadilah kekasihku" pasang wajah kaget

Tapi, kalian seharusnya melihat ini. Wajahnya saat menyatakan cinta terlihat serius. Matanya yang gelap menatapku intens. Waw, The Entertaiment Prince Charming benar-benar mendalami perannya dengan baik. Bangga juga bisa satu drama dengannya.

"E-Eh?" gugup ini antara sebenarnya dan bagian dari skenario

"I-Iya. Baiklah?" nada bicaraku terdengar bertanya. Sepertinya tak ada satupun yang sadar.

"CUT. SYUTING HARI INI CUKUP. DOUMO ARIGATOU GAZAIMASU, MINNA SAN. DAN JUGA TENTU SAJA DEWA JASHIN" saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, semua orang disini memutar matanya bosan.

,

,

"Hey Haruno, tunggu" ia berjalan santai mendekatiku. "Aku serius dengan kalimatku tadi. Dan jawabanmu?"

"Kalimatmu yang mana? Jawaban apa?"

"Kalimat terakhir percakapan saat syuting hari ini"

"Aa, oh, ng, i-ini sangat mendadak. J-Jawabanku s-sama dengan jawaban saat syuting tadi" jangan lihat matanya atau kau akan pingsan

"Oh, sekarang kita sudah resmi. Jadi, aku duluan ya" ia meninggalkanku menuju mobil sportnya

Setidaknya antarkanlah kekasih barumu ini pulang ke apartemennya. Dasar Uchiha.

"Mmm. Jadi, kekasih baru di drama sekarang jadi kekasih baru didunia nyata juga? Hm, bagus juga. Untuk membangun chemistry dan hanya settingan semata?! Ide cemerlang" Konan datang memujiku dan Sasuke san

Membangun chemistry dan hanya settingan semata ya? Entah mengapa dadaku sesak sekali.

Saat aku sedang meratapi nasib, Konan dengan hebohnya mengumumkan tentang kami yang baru saja jadian.

"Memang boleh juga. Dengan begini, akan menghemat biaya iklan dan sponsor pun akan banyak yang masuk. Wahahahahaha, aku bisa kaya"

"Sakura, mau kuantar pulang?" satu-satunya yang berani memanggilku Sakura saja hanya Sasori. Karena ia sepupuku.

"Sasori, aku ingin bicara denganmu disepanjang perjalanan nanti" gontai, itulah gaya jalanku sekarang.

,

,

,

Tapi kenyataannya, disepanjang perjalanan, aku diam dan menatap kosong kedepan saja.

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasori membuyarkan lamunan kosongku

"Memang ada. Tapi, berjanjilah jangan katakan pada siapapun. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak dulu, benar kan Sasori?"

"Ini tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Kau tahu aku penjaga rahasia dunia terbaik didunia. Bahkan soal-soal UN saja, bisa kujaga rapat-rapat. Dan kugunakan untuk menyontek tentu saja"

"Haha, baiklah. Sekarang, aku ingin curhat. Jadi bisakah kita mampir dimana saja begitu?"

"Katakan saja disini. Perjalanan kembali ke kota sangat lama. Jadi kau bisa curhat sepuasmu" Sasori selalu membuatku merasa nyaman

"Jadi begini-

"Bagaimana?"

"Ck, aku baru saja akan bicara,malah dipotong. Jadi, kau pasti sudah mendengar apa yang tadi dihebohkan Konan setelah syuting. Dan masalahnya adalah, saat mendengar apa yang ia kira, rasanya dadaku sangat perih. Menurutmu, apa alasannya ya?" kalimatku diakhiri dengan wajah polosku yang kutunjukkan pada simerah Akasuna.

CKIIIIT

"Iih, apasih? Hati-hati dong. Kalau aku terluka lalu masuk rumah sakit, siapa yang akan memerankan Tsuki dalam drama Love Never Lie buatan Izanagi entertaiment hah?"

"Fyuuuh, syukurlah babyface ku masih sempurna. Sakura, kau cemburu karena Uchiha. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Lalu apalagi?"

"Cemburu? Aku? Masa?" aku bergumam agak keras

"Dan, kau tahu? Saat syuting tadi, diadegan dimana ia menyatakan cinta, matanya menatapku intens. Menurutmu, itu artinya apa?"

"Dia menatapmu dalam? Hah? Jadi sekarang kau jatuh cinta padanya? Begitu?" nada bicara Sasori meninggi

"Antara ya atau tidak"

"Haruno Sakura putri dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, kau tak boleh menyukainya. Aku. Melarang. Dengan. Sangat" kalimatnya benar-benar tak bisa dibantah. Ck, merepotkan.

"Memangnya apa salahnya menyukai seseorang?"

"Karena, aku...

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Fict baru,tanggungjawab ada akatsuki,selalu ada kekocakan(meski tak selamanya).gimana?bagus gak?lanjut atau discontinue?shine lagi fokus sama Y.E.Y. tapi lagi kepikir fict banyak humor bertebaran(?) tapi shine tekankan bahwa ini drama cuman gak terlalu biasa sama fict kelewat serius(kecuali Y.A.Y.)

Di warning juga gak ada KTT(kejutan tak terduga) yang berarti genre yang tertulis berbeda dengan yang ada pada cerita.

Hegaaah,niatnya mau bikin E.H.H.U sebagai fict pertama shine yg ada adegan berakhir dengan tak ?aneh gak?maklum pertama kali.

Mohon diingat kalau ini bukan lagu setelah kisu itu hanyalah tambahan untuk humor yang sepertinya sangat tidak lucu.oh ya,minna yang tahu apa judul dan siapa penyanyinya,kasihtau shine keren sih,shine ingat dulu itu adalah ending sinetron Cinderella yg diperankan oleh Cinta Laura dll. Ngeh, saja dari ngomong session with Shine Ariri Kitoku Kawaii Khakoi Neko Amgo(sachika arikazuto). N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Review minna san sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fict ini.

Tambahan: setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial U. O. A.


	2. Chapter 2

Buat yg follow n fav, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Dan kalo shine gak update lebih dari seminggu, tolong ingetin lewat PM atw fb. Karna shine sering lupa dan taunya udah update padahal belum.

Our Love Like Scenario

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: typo(maybe), AU, dramatic, all of famous akatsuki member, Sakura's POV, and many more.

Untuk chap lalu yang tak ada tanda bahasa asingnya, maafkan shine. Di chap ini sudah ada lagi kok, Hontouni Sumimasen, Really Sorry, Jeongmal Mianhe.

And this is it

,

,

,

Last story

"Haruno Sakura putri dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, kau tak boleh menyukainya. Aku. Melarang. Dengan. Sangat" kalimatnya benar-benar tak bisa dibantah. Ck, merepotkan.

"Memangnya apa salahnya menyukai seseorang?"

"Karena, aku...

,

,

,

"Karena, aku tahu ia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Ini juga pernah terjadi pada Akasuna Saara, adikku juga sepupumu. Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun bahkan aku. Aku mengetahuinya dari buku harian yang lupa ia kunci. Sakura, kau sudah kuanggap kembar adikku sendiri. Jadi aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan kembaranmu. Bukannya aku melarang untuk berpacaran. Tapi, percayalah aku tak ingin kau terluka dan mengganggu karirmu yang sedang diatas angin saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan cinta sejatimu" hoooy, panjang sekali.

"Amin" aku mengusap kedua tangan yang tadi mengadah kewajahku dengan kusyuk.

"Aku serius, Saku. Dan, tadi itu bukan doa, kau tahu?" ujarnya agak ngamuk

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tak mungkin dipermainkan lagi. Kalau itu memang benar, aku bisa mengadakan _pers_ dan membalasnya dengan lebih kejam" seringaiku jahanam

,

,

,

 _You're my friend haa ano kino yume ima demou mada wasurette nai desu yo_

 _You're my dream haa hajimata baka kimino_ -

Siapa ini? Telpon nyasar?

Diam sebentar

"Ng, _moshi-moshi_?"

"Hn, lama sekali"

"Maaf, ini siapa?"

"Sedang apa?"

"Ini siapa?"

"Sedang apa?"

"Tapi ini siapa dulu?" nada bicaraku meninggi

"Tapi kau sedang apa?"

"Tap-

"-Sedang ap-

'Hish, kumatikan saja'

Tut tut

"ditanya malah nanya" aku mengutak-atik smartphone hitamku. " _You're my friend_ apaan? Kenal aja kagak kok. Nada deringnya harus diganti agar tak menimbulkan kontroversi hati" haha, seharusnya dua kata terakhir itu tidak kuucapkan. Bersyukurlah tak ada Vi &#y P%ase€o atau akan terdengar nada kokakok.

His, malah berpikir macam-macam.

Hm, aha! Ini saja, Saara baru mengirimkannya untukku kemarin. Sambalado - A% T!&*$%ng? hah? Kok namanya mengingatkanku pada kepala Sasuke?!

,

,

,

Saat ini sudah jam tujuh malam, limabelas menit lagi syuting dimulai. Sekarang sudah sampai di episode 10 dimana Tsuki akan dilamar oleh Sora. Sepertinya semua adegan begitu terlihat romantis. Dan, aku juga akan mendengar kalimat lamaran meskipun itu hanya bagian dari skenario.

Sudah sepuluh episode, berarti sudah tiga bulan kami berpacaran. Seperti pasangan seleb pada umumnya, kami selalu menjadi sorotan berita ter _hot_ dan setajam silet. Dikejar wartawan dan SaSa _fansclub_. Bahkan mereka menyetujuinya meskipun tak sedikit juga haters yang selalu meneror.

Sialnya ada seorang yang mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tepat. Entah siapa dia, tapi pesan pertamanya padaku sangat menusuk.

 _ **The anonimous**_

 _ **'Ne, Haruno san, sepertinya hubungan kalian hanya pura-pura. Bahkan aku tak yakin kalian pernah berkencan. Aku bertaruh, setelah proyek itu selesai, ia akan mencampakkanmu. Aku tahu ia tak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Jika tidak, aku akan menampakkan diri dan bersedia dilaporkan. Kau berani?'**_

Hah?! Tantangan? Kau belum tahu siapa aku.

 _ **Haru Saku**_

 _ **'Menarik. Aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal, kau pria atau wanita?'**_

Memang sih, hatiku sakit membaca pesan ini, tapi memang ada benarnya juga. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Hanya mengajak pacaran, syuting bersama, itu saja, apa lagi, entahlah, aku tak tahu, dan aku bingung.

"SAKURA _SAN_ , UCHIHA _SAN_ , _STANDBY_ " kok hanya aku yang dipanggil nama kecil+suffix _san_?!

"Sakura _san_ , _make up_ dulu ya? Bedak dan _blush_ _on_ nya impor loh, ini juga yang sering dipakai _Mr_. Bean kalau syuting"

"Dan itu sangat menguras anggaran. Kalau aku yang beli, tentu tidak akan semahal itu"

" _Mr_. Bean?"

Buaggh

"Benar-benar" _again and again_ aku meninggalkan Deidara setelah menghadiahkannya tinju gurihku.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik jika aku dan Kakuzu saja yang beli. Aku juga ingin beli krim anti keriput buatan Korea" ini kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

,

,

"Sora _kun_ , aku mau dibawa kemana?"

 _Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita_

 _Jika kau terus menunda-nunda dan tak pernah menyatakan cinta_

 _Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita_

 _Ku tak akan terus jalani tanpa ada ikatan pasti antara kau dan aku_

"Haha, ikut saja. Ini kejutan untukmu" ia berjingkrak gembira sambil tangan kirinya menahan kacamata berframenya agar tak jatuh.

Kasihan juga Sasuke kun, harus memerankan karakter yang ceria. Benar-benar OOC. Tawanya juga terlihat sedikit terpaksa, _Poor_ Sasuke _kun_.

"Pfttt... Hahahaha Hmph hmp" hampir semua orang disini kecuali Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya. Bahkan Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung uang pun kini menggenggam uangnya dengan erat untuk meredam tawanya.

"C- _Cut_ pft... bwaha ugh sakit" Hidan _san_ memukul-mukul perutnya.

bahkan Itachi _san_ saja sudah berguling-guling ditanah

"S-haha Sasuke _kun_ , bwahaha hmph tidak usah seperti itu. Natural saja, tanpa berjingkrak pun Sasuke kun sudah mendalami peran dengan baik" akhirnya aku berhasil meredam tawaku

"Hn. Kenapa tadi teleponku dimatikan?"

"Jadi itu Sasuke _kun_ ya? Dapat nomorku dari mana?"

"Aku kekasihmu, sudah sewajarnya aku punya nomormu"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaanku tidak dijawab

"Hidan _san_ , mau terus tertawa atau aku keluar?" ancamku dingin

"Aa, eh, haha aduuuh iya-iya kita lanjutkan sekarang. _Nee minna_ lanjutkan adegan tadi ya" tangannya terkepal keatas dengan semangat

" _Ha'i_ "

" _Yosh_ "

,

,

"Tsuki, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hiks, Sora _kun_ "

Sasuke _kun_

Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Aku yakin bedak(bukan yang sama seperti yang _Mr_. Bean pakai) diwajahku sudah luntur.

"Kau menerimaku?"

"Hiks maafkan aku, kita baru berpacaran tiga bulan dan- dan aku masih ragu padamu"

Aku meragukan kau mencintaiku

,

,

Syuting jenis apa ini? Hanya berjalan satu jam? Huh, terlalu cepat.

"Hei Sakura, kau begitu mendalami aktingmu. Air mata itu tak masuk skenario loh. Pacaran tiga bulan juga. Inspirasi dari mana semua itu?" Konan san menghampiriku dan bertanya

Deg

Aku baru sadar kalau ada kalimat pacaran tiga bulan. Hish sial. Salah sendiri ceritanya sebegitu miripnya dengan dunia asliku.

"A-E-Ehehe, terinspirasi dariii... Mmm... Novel terjemahan yang kubaca seminggu yang lalu, hehe" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku agak canggung

"Judulnya apa?" aish kepo sekali sih

'Mati aku' gumamku pelan

 _Our_ hm... , _our_ apa ya?! Nah _Our Love_ keren juga tapi _Our Love Story_ lebih bagus kali ya?! Tidak, jangan. Hmmm... Aha!

" _Our_ -

"-Sakura" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menyela

"Ng? Oh Sasuke kun?!"

"Aku ingin bicara" ujarnya datar

Aku menatapnya agak bosan "Memang sekarang kita sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku tahu maksud dari aura ini. Sebaiknya aku menyingkir, _Mata_ _nee_ Sakura _san_ " sekarang Konan san meninggalkan kami berdua setelah berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibunya(hehe)

Oish, bagus sekali. Aku benci atmosfir dingin menusuk yang berasal dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"M-Mau bicara tentang apa? Waktuku tak banyak" _yatta_ , alasan bagus Saki.

"Hn, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" oh bagus

,

,

Didalam mobil _sport silver_ miliknya, duduk sepasang kekasih sementara yang duduk diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ugh, saat memikirkan kata sementara, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

"Sasuke _kun_ , bisa antar aku pulang sekarang? Kalau tidak, Ibuku bisa mengusirku dari daftar warisan dan anaknya" aku berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi

Ini terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan sedetikpun terlalu lama untuk menghitungnya. Ia... Ia... ASTAGAAAA...

A-A-Aku d-dicium lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?!"

"Hanya menghayati peranku" aku berusaha agar mataku tak memandang kearah lain dan kearah matanya.

"Jangan angkat bahumu seakan tak peduli. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi"

Hilang sudah kesabaranku "Tahu apa yang terjadi?! Kau tahu apa tentangku hah?! Kau bahkan tak akan peduli jika aku sekarat. Kau hanya memikirkan karir, fans, uang dan populer. Kau bahkan tak pikirkan siapa yang kau tembak tiga bulan lalu. Aku wanita, Sasuke. Aku cuma punya hati tapi kau tak pakai hati. Hah hah" nafasku berantakan dan air mata juga tak bisa keluar membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Sudah selesai?"

"A-Apa?"

"Lega?" apasih?!

"Puas memarahiku? Lalu sekarang mau menamparku?! Menonjok?! Silahkan"

Tanganku terkepal siap melayang kearah wajah tampan didepanku

"Aku- AKU INGIN MENINJU WAJAH SOKMU ITU, agar tak ada lagi wanita yang mendekatimu dan karirmu akan jatuh"

Melayang daan

"Ugh" aku menarik kembali tangan kananku setelah membuka kembali kepalannya

Hanya anginlah yang menyentuh rahangnya

"Kalau kau tak bisa menghajarku, bunuh saja aku. Apapun demi nona Haruno"

Meskipun ini terlalu tinggi, tapi aku sempat berharap ia akan menyebutku nona atau nyonya Uchiha. Ini memang terlalu mustahil bagiku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku berkhayal.

"Tak ada yang mustahil, Sakura. Kau bisa saja menjadi sepertiku"

Seper. timu? Ha?! Maksudnya?!

"Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Uchiha, bukan Haruno"

A-Apa artinya ini?! Seorang Uchiha?!

Bersamanya?! Astaga, makan apa aku semalam?! Perutku terasa bagai penuh dengan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Antara ingin tersenyum, bingung, dan perasaan aneh bersatu.

Tapi, apakah semua ini juga merupakan salah satu dari rencana untuk menaikkan pamormu?!

Memikirkan hal ini membuat dadaku kembali sesak

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Pertama",shine mau mengadakan kuis Our Love Like Scenario yang dipersembahkan oleh Abon Pisang, abonnya orang Indonesia#buagh

Ketentuan:

\- Menjawab dua pertanyaan pilihan masing-masing dari jenis kuis yang berbeda

\- Agar jawaban yang dikirim tidak panjang, khusus kuis dengan pilihan jawaban diperbolehkan hanya menulis opsen tanpa keterangan

\- Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan kirim pertanyaan anda ke PM author

Isi kuis:

Pilihan jawaban:

berapa chapter kah fict ini?

a. 3 b. 5 c. 4 d. 9 e. 6

dari mana kah fict ini?

a. Tv b. Acara gosip/pers c. Mimpi d. Khayalan e. Saran teman /komik g. Video clip/lagu h. Film/FTV/sinetron/trailer/drama i. Pengalaman pribadi/orang terdekat j. Asal ngetik

apa kah Konan dan Itachi?

a. Tata busana dan Manager Sasuke b. Pacar Pein dan Produser c. Pemeran pembantu dan Asisten sutradara

 _Khusus tanpa pilihan jawaban:_

saja kah akatsuki member yang belum muncul?

kah yang akan menjadi penyebab terjadinya konflik?

berapa tokoh kah yang sudah muncul hingga saat ini?

Silahkan kirim jawaban Anda ke kotak review dibawah

Hadiah berupa satu fict/songfict SasuSaku bergenre sesuai keinginan pemenang

Diperbolehkan untuk hanya menjawab dua tetapi harus dari jenis kuis yang berbeda pula

Pajak ditanggung oleh pak RT

Untuk kuis itu benar loh,hadiahnya tentang pajak itu. -_-?

Ada yg minat?

Yang menyimak dengan baik dan selalu baca ngomong session pasti bisa jawab dengan mudah

Nde,ada yg bisa membayangkan kalau Sasuke jadi ceria?kalau itu benar terjadi,dunia pasti sudah terbalik -_-a

Dengan dipublishnya chap ini, maka shine udah gak polos lagiiiii... Uwaaaa...* dari lama kalee...sejak chap satu kan,udah ada adegan itu*marahindirisendiri.

Pas saku ngamuk itu, kalimat terakhirnya diambil dari lagu Mitha-aku cuma punya hati(entah judulnya bener apa kagak)

Menurut minna san, apakah ini sudah masuk konflik apa belum?chap ini pendek?ada bahasa yg tak sesuai?shine bikin kesel?ayo sampaikan uneg" anda ke kotak review*makinstress

Gara" ada kuis,ngomong sessionnya jadi panjang dan ceritanya agak dikit(bener kan?!)bicara soal kuis, apakah bahasa pada kuisnya sudah benar?susah loh bikinnya* ketikhapus terus supaya bahasanya sesuai* shine cocok masuk kantor*merona?!. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

Rhein98:sasunya kenapa?kerasa jahat ya?nih ikutan kuis?!

Review again and again ya?!

Zeesuke Hikaru:yaaah sayangnya kagak bener kan disini?shine gapernah liat sepupu suka chan pernah? O_o?

Kamu meluk bang Saso? Aku meluk bonekanya*kenaracunboneka. Ikutan kuis R. E. E. O. dong...*tukangmaksa

Review lagi yah


	3. Chapter 3

Our Love Like Scenario

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: typo(maybe), AU, dramatic, all of famous akatsuki member, Sakura's POV, and many more.

Juga, ini adalah chap hadiah ulang tahun ke 3 (seandainya masih hidup) untuk adik kesayanganku, Shine Ariri Kitoku Kawaii Kakkoi Neko Amgo. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi adik dan bukan peliharaanku. Sediakan satu tempat untuk kita semua di surga sana ya, shine…

N

Ohisashiburi desu... Hiatus sebulan setengah lebih membuat shine merasa bogosippeo...

And this is it

,

,

,

Last story

"Kalau kau tak bisa menghajarku, bunuh saja aku. Apapun demi nona Haruno"

Meskipun ini terlalu tinggi, tapi aku sempat berharap ia akan menyebutku nona atau nyonya Uchiha. Ini memang terlalu mustahil bagiku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku berkhayal.

"Tak ada yang mustahil, Sakura. Kau bisa saja menjadi sepertiku"

Seper. timu? Ha?! Maksudnya?!

"Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Uchiha, bukan Haruno"

A-Apa artinya ini?! Seorang Uchiha?!

,

,

,

"S-Seorang. U-Uchiha, maksudmu?!"

"Hn. Kau jadi seorang Uchiha sepertiku" saat mengatakan itu, matanya lurus kedepan dan menajam

"K-Kenapa?!"

,

,

Seminggu penuh aku tidak ikut syuting dengan alasan datang bulan dan yah, kalian tahu maksudku. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan itu. Alasanku adalah karena mengingat kalimat seseorang yang sudah mengambil kelajangan _lip_ ku. Aku menghindarinya.

Dalam apartemen milikku yang aku tinggali bersama Kaa san dan Tou _san_ ku, tepatnya dikamarku dan diatas kasurku, terbaring diriku yang memeluk bantal seakan menjadi pelampiasan emosiku. Emosi karena Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia memang melamarku, tapi-

"Hiks, Sasuke _kun_. Apa salahku?! Apa kau tak pernah merasakan hal yang berbeda saat bersamaku?! _Doshite_?! _Doshite_?! _DOSHITE_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEE...?!"

Tok Tok

"Saki, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berteriak?!" _Tou san_ bertanya panik

"Hiks hiks... _Nande monai._ _Daijoubu_ , _tou san_... _Daijoubu_ uuuuuu... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Apa kau jatuh dari tempat tidur?! Perutmu sakit?!" _tou san_ semakin panik dan mulai menggedor pintu

" _Iyee yo_ o... Biarkan aku sendiriii... Hiks"

Gedorannya hilang

Agar _Tou san_ tidak khawatir lagi, aku menangis dalam diam. Rasanya sakit karena tak ada pelampiasan yang cukup.

Tok Tok

"Sakura, aku datang menjenguk"

"Hiks, pergilah. Aku tak ingin ditemuiiii... Hiks hiks..."

"Tapi aku ingin" aku benci orang kukuh seperti ini

"Pergilah, Sasori, _Tou_ _san_ , Saara, Konan, Itachi _san_ atau Pein _san_ aku tak peduli. Aku tak ingin diganggu"

"Aku Gaara"

Deg

Tatapanku berubah kosong

"Sakura, bukalah"

Masih kosong. Tapi suara Gaara tetap terdengar.

"Sakura, sakura, SAKURA, BUKA" sekarang peran penggedor pintu digantikan oleh Gaara

"Pergilah hiks... Pintu kamar apartemenku bisa rusak kalau kau gedor terus... Hiks... Kalau sampai rusak, ganti lima belas juta... Hiks..."

Meskipun tak mungkin, aku mengharapkan Sasuke yang ada dibalik pintu sana.

Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Sasuke kan menanggap aku kekasihnya hanya di lokasi syuting, Our Love Like Scenario. Mengingat ini membuatku tertawa getir.

"Haha, sial. Aku dipermainkan lagi"

Flashback

"Hn. Kau jadi seorang Uchiha sepertiku"

"K-Kenapa?!"

Rahangnya sedikit mengeras

"Itachi menyuruhku agar melamarmu untuknya. Karena dia sibuk"

"A-APAA?!" mataku terbelalak sekaligus menatap pria didepanku kosong. "Lalu tujuanmu menenangkanku tadi APA HAH?!"

Sasuke masih menatap lurus

"Aku tak ingin kakak iparku sakit hati" tatapannya berubah mendingin

"KAKAK IPAR?! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDI JADI KAKAK IPARMU?! HAH?!" satu kata terakhirku tadi terdengar meremehkan. "Apa alasannya hingga Itachi _san_ melamarku?"

Ia masih diam tapi matanya berpindah kearah stir

"Hey jawab aku, SASUKE UCHIHA" aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang sekaku patung.

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak" Pria berambut _emo_ disampingku menepis tanganku di bahunya

Kupakai tas yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuanku. "Sampai. Matipun. Tak. Akan. Pernah. Kujawab. Ya. Sampaikan itu pada Itachi _san_ " aku tahu air mataku mulai menembus pertahanan yang sedari tadi kubuat. Dan aku tahu Sasuke tak mungkin melihatnya, stir jauh lebih menarik daripada air mata seorang Haruno Sakura.

Tentu saja aku langsung keluar setelah mengatakan itu. Memang apalagi yang mau kulakukan disitu kalau si empunya mobil tak mau bahkan satu detik melirikku apalagi hatiku.

End of flashback

,

,

,

,

,

Sebagai seorang aktris profesional, aku tak boleh mementingkan perasaanku. Pikirkan juga kru-kru yang menganggur gara-gara pemeran utamanya yang sakit(pura-pura).

"Sakura _san_ , kau sudah benar-benar baikan?! Kalau ada yang sakit katakan pada Konan _chan_ ya?!"

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf sudah menghambat kalian"

"Tak masalah. Saat kau sakit, kami mengambil adegan-adegan yang tak ada kaunya. Untuk menghemat waktu. Libur juga hanya dua hari" kalimat Pein san diakhiri dengan menunjukkan jempol tanda beres

Senangnya punya kru-kru yang mengerti seperti ini

"Tapi tetap saja, kau menguras waktu dan anggaran" aku menatap malas Kakuzu yang menunjukkan hasil dari entah apa pada kalkulator

" _Saa_ , ayo bersiap. Ini saatnya keberangkatan Tsuki kan?" tanyaku

"Belum, adegan pertamanya Sora hampir memukul Tsuki. Hati-hati ya?! Kalau sampai kena wajahmu, katakan saja padaku"

Deg

Bukan, bukan kaget karena Sasuke akan hampir menonjokku, tapi karena yang bicara adalah

"Itachi _san_?!"

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat setan saja"

"Memang. Setan keriput, bwahahahahahahaha" tambah Kisame

Krik krik

Semua menatap Kisame bosan

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawanya semakin meledak

Krik krik

"HAHAHA- hahaha ha- haaaaaa..." sekarang diakhiri helaan nafas

Krik krik

"A-E-M-Ng haha, lanjutkan lanjutkan" sekarang tangan kirinya digunakan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan yang lainnya mengibas-ibas seakan berkata 'anggap saja yang tadi itu monyet bisa bicara'

"Ehehehe tidak kok, hanya saja dua garis- bukan keriput ya, pada wajah Itachi _san_ jadi lebih terlihat dan lebih panjang" _yatta_ , alasan bagus lagi.

Kalian seharusnya melihat ini, Kakak dari _Entertaiment Prince Charming_ terlihat biasa saja bicara padaku. Seperti tak ada beban samasekali. Atau setidaknya gugup(sepertinya tidak mungkin, mengingat ia Uchiha) karena bicara dengan gadis yang sudah dia lamar(meskipun secara tidak langsung). Justru wajahnya terlihat semakin ramah. Hm, aku jadi curiga.

"APPAAAH? Semakin panjang dan keriput?! Huh dasar krim korea boongan. Aku malah semakin terlihat tua"

"Tepat sekali" kataku

,

,-

Eits, lompat alurnya tidak jadi. Aku ingat lupa melihat jawaban dari _haters_ ku, kira-kira siapa ya namanya?! Apa aku mengenalnya?! Perempuan atau laki-laki?! Pena-saran.

Mengisi _password_ , tunggu sebentar... Daan, ow banyak juga pesan baru yang masuk. Memang sudah berapa lama aku _off_?! Setahun?! Seabad?!

 _ **The anonimous**_

 _ **'Keduanya'**_

"Keduanya?! Oh, jadi kel%#in ganda ya?! Kasihan juga?!"

"Apanya?!"

"Ini, salah satu _haters_ ku. Kasihan ya?! Kalau taruhannya aku yang kalah, uangku akan kuberikan untuk operasinya saja"

"Kau bicara tentang begituan dengan wajah polos. Kau masih punya roh tidak sih?!" eh ternyata Konan _san_ , kukira suara perutku yang bicara, hehe.

Yang mengajakku bicara tadi sudah pergi. Ternyata masuk ruang ganti hanya untuk mengambil tas dan jaket bulu ke- maksudku dombanya.

Deidara _san_?! Sekarang hanya jadi _manager_ dan kakak sepupunya sepupu temannya pacarnya sahabatku. Aku bisa berias sendiri. Lagipula aku hanya perlu berdandan layaknya siswi SMA pada umumnya.

Balas dulu pesannya

 _ **Haru Saku**_

 _ **'Kalau kau menang, akan kuberikan seratus juta. Untuk operasi, ng... Yaaah kau pasti tahu. Kasihan juga kaunya'**_

Ia tidak tahu kalau si pemilik akun _the_ _anonimous_ disana sedang melotot shock kearah gadgetnya

Oh ada lagi, tapi ini dari...

 _ **Sabaku Panda**_

 _ **'Saku, aku perlu bicara berdua denganmu. Siang ini, Green Resto'**_

Aku sempat berharap kalau yang akan Gaara katakan adalah...

 _ **'Saku, aku punya isi dompet yang berlebihan. Siang ini, Green Resto, Mitarashi Caffe lalu Kedai paman Teuchi'**_

Mimpi apa aku?! Lemak sisa ini saja masih disebut gajah duduk. Lalu dibilang 'coba kalau lemak di betis, pinggang dan lenganmu itu digantikan ke area yang seharusnya tidak datar milikmu' kurang ajar.

Kira-kira apa ya, yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Gaara?! Setelah setahun tidak bertemu dan selama itu diisi dengan kesibukanku didunia _entertaiment_.

"Kebiasaan burukmu memang tak pernah berubah" ada suara lain

Kebiasaan buruk?! Setahuku, semua kebiasaanku baik. Mandi seminggu sekali, keramas sebulan dua kali, membersihkan kamar setahun dua kali, dan sikat gigi dua minggu dua kali. Semua tampak normal bagiku.

"Menjijikkan"

Siapa sih?!

"Aku"

"Eh Sasuke?! Kukira ayam berkokok tadi"

"Siapa Gaara?!"

"Pacarku (dulu)" mari kita buat dia cemburu

"Aku tak akan mungkin cemburu"

E-Eh?! keterangan setelah ucapan bisa didengar?! Telinga manusia apa gajah tuh?!

Hening lima detik

"Hng, selingkuh heh?!

Oke tenang, jangan sampai terbawa emosi(kita sebut saja baper)

Hey, percayalah, kali ini aku mengatakan isi hatiku sepelan mungkin. Bahkan bakteri dihatiku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"SE-LING-KUH?! SE, LING, KUH?! SE. LING. KUH?! apa telingaku masih baik-baik saja?! HUH?!"

"Aku. Kekasihmu. Yang sebenarnya"

"Memangnya ada, 'KEKASIH BOHONGAN ATAU SETTINGAN'?!"

"Ada. Aku tidak termasuk"

"U-UHUK UHUK, sebentar ya!"

"Hoeeekss... Jujur saja Sasuke _kun_ , saat kau mengucapkan kalimat tadi, perutku terasa mual. Hoeeeekk"

"Akting yang buruk. Siang nanti, kau harus pergi denganku"

"Che... Jaman penjajahan sudah lewat, Uchiha _sama_ " ejekan yang cukup baik menurutku

O ow, sepertinya aku mengucapkan hal tabu. Wajahnya didekatkan dengan cepat sampai seperti ini. Hanya sekitar sepuluh senti didepanku.

Oh tidak, bagaimana ini?! Apa _kissing_ ku yang ketiga akan hilang?! Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada anak-anakku nanti, kalau mereka bertanya mengapa _kissing_ pertamaku dan seterusnya tidak dengan ayah mereka?! Apa yang harus kujawab?!

"Katakan saja 'YA' dengan lantang"

Eh?! Apa itu tadi?!

Haaahh! Suara hatiku terdengar keras lagi. Gawaaaat... Sial...

"Tidak mau, nanti anak-anak bertanya 'Lalu siapa yang mencuri ( _kissu_ ) pertamanya _Kaa san_?!' Apa yang harus kujawab coba?!" dalam kurung dalam hati

Eh, sepertinya ada satu kata yang kurang. Dimana ya?! Aa entahlah, tak peduli...

Raven + _emo_ didepanku ini terdiam sejenak lalu

"Katakan saja _Tou san_ kalian yang mencurinya saat malam pertama" menyeringai agak, ng, mesum?! Licik?! Entahlah.

Malam pertama ya...?!

 _Loading_...

 _Pending_...

Blush

"Lemot seperti keong"

Hey, aku hanya terlambat mencerna apa yang kau katakan saja kok.

Sekarang aku tahu, bukan satu, tapi dua kata yang kurang. Yaitu...

"Tidak mau, nanti anak-anakku bertanya 'Lalu siapa yang mencuri ( _kissu_ ) pertamanya _Kaa san_?!' Apa yang harus kujawab coba?!"

Aku sadar, kesalahan saat mengucapkan sesuatu yang kecil bisa menjadi bahaya mahabesar.

Shine:minna san ingat yaa... _b

Secara tidak langsung aku mengatakan kalau kita berdua akan memiliki anak, bersama. Dan bukan hanya anak, tapi anak-anak yang berarti lebih dari satu. Karena salah paham, aku malah menggali kuburanku sendiri.

Glek

Wajahnya semakin dekaaattt... Waaa... Jangan... Kredit mobil _sport_ ku masih kurang 90 juta lagi...

Lima

Dua

Daan...

"SAKURA SS- maaf mengganggu kalian, Hehe"

Kisame dan Konan

Penyelamat jiwaku, duo K. Waaa... _Doumo arigatou gazaimasu_...

'Cih sial'

Sial untukmu, untung bagiku.

Duo K meninggalkan ruang gantiku dengan cengiran diwajah masing-masing.

Kesialan datang lagi

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?!"

"Hey tunggu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apa Itachi _san_ memang menyuruhmu untuk melamarku?!" tanyaku hati-hati.

Tatapannya jadi aneh

"Hn"

"Lalu kenapa ekspresi saat Itachi _san_ bicara padaku biasa saja?! Seperti tak ada yang terjadi"

"Entah. Jangan pernah tanyakan itu lagi" kalimat terakhirnya terdengar menekan

"Kalau kau tak mau menjelaskannya, biar aku saja yang bertanya langsung pada beliau" ?! Beliau?!

Berjalan cepat meninggalkannya

1

2

3

"Tanyakan saja padaku" hehehe sudah kuduga

"Kapan kau disuruh?!"

"Semalam sebelum aku melamarkanmu"

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakannya?!"

"'Sebagai _otouto_ ku yang baik, tolong lamarkan lawan mainmu di _Love Never Lie_ besok untukku. Aku ingat kau punya utang budi yang besar padaku'"

"Dikatakan secara langsung?!"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?!"

"Lewat _Whatsapp_ dan _Line_ "

"HEEEEE...?! Dan kau percaya begitu saja kalau itu kakakmu yang kirim?!"

"Kami juga ber _skype_ setelahnya"

"Hng, ini kasus yang cukup rumit" ucapku manggut-manggut

"Tak usah berlagak _Detective Conan_ " kepalaku sedikit didorong dengan jari telunjuknya

Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus bertanya langsung pada Itachi _san_.

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

shine merasa udah mesum bangett...jeongmal...sampe bertanya",kenapa coba,shine punya otak hentai kayak gini?!

Pas ketik adegan saku ngamuk dikamar itu,shine ampe nangis lagu yg shine denger malah lagu semangat -_ kono koe karashite-(aisha ),guren-DOES,place to try-TOTALFAT,dan spinning world-diana ost. Naruto(buat yg gak tau)

Tambahan Gaara sebenarnya hanya asal tak masuk dalam tokoh diotak shine,tiba" terketik nama Gaara.

Kuisnya masih dibuka ada beberapa pertanyaan yg udah diblokir karena jawabannya udah ada di chap itu adalah nomor 1& Rhein san dan Genie san,'diperbolehkan' untuk tidak mengirim ulang kalau mau,monggo mbak e(?)

Untuk no 2,opsennya dikurangi jadi , , , dan /FTV/sinetron/trailer/drama 3,cuman busana dan Manager Sasuke dan Pein dan Produser no 5 diubah jadi kuis dengan pilihan opsennya, , , , dan /Saara.

tujuan membuat kuis ini adalah untuk menjalin hubungan baik antara shine dan minna san dan untuk melihat seberapa tertariknya minna san pada fict ini doang,gak ada maksud juga minta maaf untuk kuisnya yg salah tulis juga untuk hiatus yg kelewat lama. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Terimakasih Raksasa:

Untuk minna san yang sudah mengikuti hingga chap 3 ini: Zeesuke Hikaru,Rhein98,savers295,Genie Luciana,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Our Love Like Scenario

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: typo(maybe), AU, dramatic, all of famous akatsuki member, Sakura's POV, and many more.

Nah,setelah discountinue beberapa bulan...akhirnya ketemu lagi... Sekali lagi shine minta maaf segede-gedenya yah~.n makasih karna masih niat ngelirik fict buatan author mengecewakan ini...semoga minna san selalu dalam lindungan YMK...

N

Di chap ini ada keju tan hayo,cari dimana keju tannya...

N lagi

Ratenya agak naik dikit nih,jadi T+.cuman bahasa tapinya...

And this is it

,

,

,

Flashback

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" kuteriakkan kekagetan+kemarahanku pada Konan _san_. "KALIAN SUDAH GILA YA?! HEEH?! MAU KUANTAR KE RSJ, HUH?! ATAU PENJARA SEKALIAN"

Shine:adegan ini terinspirasi dari drama Fashion King episode satu atau dua entahlah ^_~b

BTtS

"T-Tapi, ini semua permintaan dari produser sendiri. Tanpanya, film ini tak mungkin bisa dilanjutkan apalagi diputar. Mohon mengertilah keadaan, Sakura _chan_ "

"Sakura _chan_ , Sakura _chan_ , TIDAK ADA. AKU. TIDAK. MAU. Ingat itu"

"Ayolah Sakura _chan_... Nasib pekerjaan dan gaji kami semua ada ditanganmu... Setuju saja dan akan kutambah honormu, meski aku tidak iklas..." kalimat terakhir Kakuzu terdengar seperti gumaman yang saaaaaaaangggat kecil meski didengar dari jarak setengah meter

"Ini lagi si Kakuzu. Meskipun kalian semua memanggilku Sakura _chan_ , aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku, TITIK"

"Bahkan meskipun adikku memanggilmu Sakura _chan_ plus tambahan _suffix anata_?!" Itachi _san_ masuk diantara negosiasi kami berempat

BLUSH

"Sudah kuduga, SASUKE... KEMARILAH"

"Y-YA... A-KKU akan tetap berpendirian, tidak mau"

"Ooh... Sayang sekali... Padahal aku bisa membuatnya mengatakan itu dengan suka rela loh..."

"Apa peduliku?!"

Tap tap tap

"Lakukan saja, aku akan menutupimu sebisa mungkin agar hanya wajah dan bahumu yang kelihatan" ternyata dia menjawab panggilan Itachi _san_

Rona kemerahan masih belum hilang dari wajahku

Aku masih menunjukkan raut keraguan... "Hmmm... Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerimanya, ini akan ditonton oleh seluruh Jepang, loh... Bahkan pohon juga bisa melihatnya"

"Aku akan berusaha menutupimu"

Tunggu dulu, aku baru mengingat satu hal. "T-T-T-T-T-T-Tapppi... K-K-K-K-Kau... A-A-A-A-Akkan... M-M-M-M-M-Me-L-L-L-Lihatnya..." mungkin semua darah ditubuhku sudah berkumpul untuk membentuk rona kemerahan yang saaaaaaangggaaaaattttt meraaah... Diwajahku.

"Huh?! Apa yang bisa kulihat dari milikmu yang rata itu?!

"R-R-Rata, katamu?!"

BHUAGGHH

"CABUL, MESUM, _HENTAI_ , _PERVENT_ , SEMUA UNTUKMU..." dan sepertinya sekarang darahku sudah setengah berada di otak. "BAIK, AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADAMU, KALAU MILKKU INI, TIDAK. RATA. KUTANTANG KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE" tunjukku pada seorang kepala ayam yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang benjol besar

Setelahnya terdengar teriakan senang dari berbagai mulut, seperti

"SYUKURLAH, AKHIRNYA TOKOH UTAMA KITA SETUJU UNTUK PENGAMBILAN ADEGAN ITU..." Pein _san_

"INI SEMUA BERKAT DEWA JASHIN" Hidan _san_

"Ini akan membuat ledakan didunia pertelevisian Jepang" Dei _baka_

"Waw, hebat. Hanya perlu 14 kata memberi kepercayaan, 4 kata kepastian, dan 10 kata sindiran berhasil membuat Sakura setuju. Adikku memang hebat, Uchiha gituloh..." Itachi _san_

"Sakura _san_ berhasil ditaklukkan tanpa panggilan sayang, _sugoi_ " Konan _san_

"TOBI BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MELIHAT PENGAMBILAN ADEGAN NANTI, TAPI MESKI BIBIRKU TERUS BERKATA TIDAK, MATAKU TRUS PANCARKAN SINARNYAAAAA..." Tentunya Tobi

"Dasar produser _hentai_ , maunya adegan vulgar seperti itu... Hiy... Untung aku hiu" Kisame

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK... UANGKU AKAN BERKURANG BANYAK SETELAH INI..." Kakuzu

Yang lainnya sedang istirahat kerja karena author yang malas memasukkan mereka semua bersamaan.

Akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang sudah kukatakan

TEP

 _Baka, Baka, BAKA_...

Kupukul jidat lebarku berulang kali

Aku malah termakan omonganku sendiri...

Senjata makan tuan...

"SIAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL"

Sementara kepala raven yang tadi kupukul sekarang malah menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya padaku

GLEK

Sayangnya aku lahir di keluarga Haruno, dimana adalah tabu untuk menarik kalimatku sendiri. Bagus, keluarga Haruno pembawa keberuntungan sekaligus kesialan.

End of flashback

Mau tidak mau...

Suka tidak suka...

Aku harus melakukannya...

Meskipun sudah tercetak jelas rencana untuk berpura-pura sakit besok di otakku, sayangnya aku tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin tinggal diam.

Miris...

Tragis...

Harus dilihat oleh yang bukan suamiku...

Ciuman pertama juga bukan hilang di pernikahan...

Dan bukan oleh suamiku...

,

,

Dulu _lip_ , sekarang...

BLUSH

"Kau gugup?!"

"I-I-I-I-Iyyyaaaa... A-A-Aku g-g-g-gugup"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura _chan_. Selama ini memakaikanmu hal yang tidak seharusnya. Maafkan juga kalau selama ini aku punya salah padamu"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Dei _baka_ , karena sejak dulu aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu" aku juga mengikuti cara bicara Deidara yang terdengar penuh penyesalan. "Kau bicara seperti ini terakhir kali kita bertemu saja. Cepat carikan aku _lingerie_... Yang longgar, panjang, tebal dan warnanya putih loh, jangan sebaliknya"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian pakai _bed cover_ saja" nada bicaranya berubah kesal

"Hey, ini laki-laki asli. Bukan _stuntwoman_ , tahu. Kalau bersama Konan _san_ , mana mungkin aku seprotek ini"

"Hellah, pada akhirnya dia juga akan menjadi suamimu kok"

Saat ini aku sedang menguap "HOAAAAA- HAAAAA?! -AAAAAM" lalu melanjutkan menguap lagi

"Ini memang ruangan yang agak redup, tapi ini bukan kamarmu, lalu kau bisa tidur disini" tubuhku didorong pelan. "Bukannya kau sudah dilamar olehnya?!"

"Tau dari mana kau?!"

"Sasori"

Sepertinya aku ingat beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bertemu atau berkomunikasi dengannya...

Bahkan _Kaa san_ dan _Tou san_ saja belum tahu apapun sampai sekarang

Mungkin Sasuke atau juga yang paling memungkinkan itu, Itachi _san_.

,

,

,

Sebaiknya kalian tidak melihat adegan itu, atau kalian akan tertawa setiap detiknya melihat kesalahanku yang membuat kami harus #*%#$ berulang-ulang. Aku gugup, hey. Kalian juga mungkin akan sepertiku.

Dia sedang duduk sendiri di dermaga

Setelah aku duduk disampingnya "Hn, kuakui memang tidak terlalu rata. Itu bukan pujian"

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga. Tapi, belajar #&%$ dari mana kau?!"

"Pengalaman"

"Hiisshh... _Hentai_ "

Pengalaman ya?! _Poor_ , Sakura. Sudah jadi yang keberapa kau?!

Menggeleng sekali super pelan dan mengganti topik " _Tokorode_... Meskipun ini terlalu privasi, tapi... ciuman pertamamu bersama siapa?!"

Oh, aku sedikit kurang siap mendengar jawabannya.

"Seorang anak cengeng yang menangis karena _Kaa san_ nya yang meninggal"

"Dan kau dengan _hentai_ nya menciumnya?!"

"Tidak, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan tangisannya"

"Menangis itu manusiawi. Apalagi anak perempuan karena kehilangan ibunya. Kau ini benar-benar-

"Ia menangis berhari-hari tanpa makan dan tidur"

"W-WOW, i-itu... Berlebihan..." mulutku terbungkam sejenak "Kalau aku, mungkin hanya seharian. Tapi kalau lapar, ya makan, ngantuk ya tidur. Besok lagi dilanjutkan, Hehe..." kuakhiri cengiran lebar dan menggaruk tengkuk

"Dasar" ia berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan

Lalu meninggalkanku yang masih duduk menggantung kaki di areal dermaga

"Kau tidak kembali?"

"Kemana?!"

"Syuting"

"Kan masih _break_. Lagipula aku baru saja duduk"

"Lihat jam tanganmu, nona"

"Wah, sudah lewat batas waktu istirahat"

" _Baka_ , cepatlah. Mau kutinggal?"

"TIDAK, TUNGGU AYAAAAAMMM"

"Berisik"

,

,

,

"Itachi _san_ " kukagetkan kakak dari kekasih settinganku

"A-APA?!" Domino yang ia buat jatuh berantakan

"O-Upsy. Aku kok dimarahi?! Apa salahku sih?!"

"O-Oh, Sakura _chan_... Habis reflek langsung marah" Itachi _san_ shock sendiri

"Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Aku kesini untuk bertanya... Nggg... Hal yang... Agak privasi... Itu-

"Dulu Sasuke sering pipis di kasur, paling benci kalau disuruh makan tanpa tomat. Bahkan kadang piring berisi makanan penuh didorong menjauh sampai tumpah. Suka memakai piyama warna pink bergambar _cherry_ kalau tidur, bahkan meskipun masih basah juga dipakai. Katanya kalau tidak pakai, mimpinya akan buruk dan pipis di kasur. Sering dijewer telinganya karena memakai _longdress Kaa san_ yang warnanya hijau emerald karena kalau jalan, ujung-ujung _dress_ nya menyapu lantai dan sulit dibersihkan. Pernah menangis sampai mengamuk karena dilarang sekolah saat demam tinggi, padahal saat itu umurnya sudah enambelas tahun. Nah, itu saja hal terprivasi yang bisa kubagikan. Karena yang lain tak terlalu lucu dan memalukan"

Aku terbengong-bengong

"HOY" lalu tersentak. "Kok tidak tertawa?! Apa saking cintanya sampai tidak tega menertawakan?! Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menanyakannya?!"

Blush

"Bukan itu y-yang ingin kutanyakan kok, Itachi _san_ sendiri yang menceritakannya"

"Lalu apa dong?!"

,

,

"KAU! DASAR JALANG. AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAMARMU!"

"A-APA? Jalang katamu"

"Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan segalanya. Kakakku, perusahaanku, juga cintaku"

Oh astaga, aku sangat kasihan pada Sasuke _kun_ yang harus mengucapkan kata 'cintaku' dengan susah payah.

"A-Apa salahku?! K-Kau menuduhku, Sas- eh salah"

" _CUT_. Sakura _san_ , kau baik-baik saja kan? Sejak pagi, kau tidak terlalu fokus. Ini sudah take yang ke 23 loh. Kesalahannya hanya dua dan juga selalu berulang" mengusap jidatnya sejenak 'Uwaaah~ peluhku kelewat banyak diproduksi'

"Ng, _sumimasen_. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur"

"Apa mau dilanjutkan?!"

"Tentu saja. Maaf selalu menghambat"

'Kau memang selalu menghambat' gumam lawan mainku

'Ck _Urusai_ '

"Kontinyu, kontinyu. _CAMERA_ , _ROLLING_ , AAAANNNDDD...

1 menit

3 menit

9 menit

Shiiiinggggg...

15 menit

Krik krik

Koak koak

Seperempat jam

Bhuagghh

"CEPATLAH HIDAN"

AAAA...C...T...IO...NNN..."

Bhuagghh

Plak PLAK PLAK

Nyeeeettt

Klontang Lontong

" _ACTION_ "

"A-Apa salahku?! K-Kau menuduhku, Sora _kun_?!"

"YAA! KAULAH PENYEBAB SEGALA MASALAH DAN KEHANCURAN DALAM HIDUPKU!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dan memandangku super dingin. " KAU!...KAU!... KAU!...kau... Aku mencintaimu" tanganku ditarik dan

Cup

Shiiinggg...

 _Pending_...

 _Loading_...

"HEEEEE?!"

Kubalikkan tubuhku kebelakang, yang lain tak beda jauh shocknya. Che... Setahuku kalimat terakhir dan apa yang dia lakukan padaku tadi itu tak masuk skenario.

Tunggu, perlakuan terakhir... perlakuan terakhir... perlakuan terakhir...

 _Pending_ lagi...

 _Loading_ juga...

BLUSH

Tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka semua?!

Itachi: menganga lebar dan kue manju yang dipegangnya dimasukkan kedalam lubang topeng Tobi, si beliau bersifat anak

Kakuzu: uang yang dihitungnya jatuh ke tanah dan dipungut oleh Nagato yang tak tahu apa yang salah disini dan menjepitnya pada karet celana ketatnya

Hidan: TOA yang dipegangnya jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

Pein: pengeras suara yang dipegangnya ditancapkan ke tanah dan berakting sedang mandi di _shower_

Konan: segelas teh, kopi, dan air panas yang tadinya ada di nampan yang dipegangnya tumpah keatas kepala Pein

Kisame: menikmati ikan yang baru dibakarnya bersama kasbi rebus

Deidara dan Sasori: berselfie ria dengan _backround_ goa besar Itachi _san_

Kru lain: keadaannya sama dengan Kisame

"EHM" dehemku super sonik

Bagai jentikan jari saat dihipnotis, semua sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan terjadi.

" _CUT_ "

"Kau masih sadar kan?!" aku meletakkan punggung tanganku pada jidatnya

"Aku sangat sadar dan aku tak main-main dengan kalimatku" wow, hanya dengan sepuluh kata. Singkat padat jelas.

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanganku yang berada dijidatnya ditarik lalu digenggam hangat.

"Tapi apa maksudnya ini?!"

Plok PLOK PLOK

"Ternyata seorang Uchiha dan itu Sasuke juga bisa jatuh cinta"

"Maksudku?! Aku benci melamarmu untuknya. Apakah kau pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan seseorang yang harus melamarkan orang yang dicintainya untuk kakak yang disayanginya?" si emo ini menunjuk kakak semata wayangnya

Yang ditunjuk malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri seakan berkata 'Aku?!' dengan wajah polos

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat

Mataku mengerjap berulang-ulang selama beberapa menit.

Dan selama aku masih terbingung-bingung, tempat yang biasanya berisik dan hiruk-pikuk kegiatan para kru ini menjadi hening dingin bagai kuburan.

 _Pending_ lagi lagi...

 _Loading_ juga lagi...

"Jadi. Kau (juga) menyu- cintaiku?!" dalam kurung dalam hati

"Ya. Dan apa itu masalah bagimu?!" tentu saja, Uchiha ayam.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Siapa sih yang nepuk-nepuk tangan dari tadi?! Gak ada nyamuk juga!" aku berbalik dan ternyataaaaaa

"Aku!" ini _misteryguess_

"Kau?!" ini aku

"Kua!?" ini Sasuke

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Kuisnya masih dibuka koq. Tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yg udah diblokir karena jawabannya udah ada di chap ini. Pertanyaannya itu adalah nomor 1& Rhein san dan Genie san,'diperbolehkan' untuk tidak mengirim ulang kalau mau,monggo.

Yang bilang aku terakhir itu,rambutnya anime Naruto aja yg rambutnya merah ada 10 baik cewek atau cowok,tua atau nebak?!hadiahnya fict juga loh,tapi diambil tiga pemenang untuk satu aja remedial UAS*kebawakeadaan.

Dari niatnya cuman dua chap, malah berubah jadi... Lima shine suka motong" cerita n bikin pena saran sih... N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Lanjutan cerita

"GAARI?!"

"Ha?"

"Kalian berdua kok disini?! Bersama pula"

"Kebetulan kami punya urusan, mempertaruhkan nyawa kami pula"

"Biar kutebak, mencuri kartu ATM Uchiha bersaudara?! Mendandani Kisame hingga menor saat dia tidur?! Atau... Jangan jangan... Melihatku ganti baju!" emeraldnya berubah penuh selidik

"Tepatnya..."

"Kami..."

"Harus..."

"MENCULIKMU!"

"Oh, silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan samasekali"

Krik Krik

Beberapa menit berlalu...

Shiiiiiiiingggg...

"EEEEEEHHHH?!"

"Hn, kami ijin menculiknya. Jangan pecat dia"

"O- ho oh, ho oh" Itachi mengangguk dengan wajah bengong

"Culik apaan yang pake ijin segala?!"

"Sasuke kun~ Sakura chan kubawa yah~"

"Hn"

"Hiy, Sasori... Kau kenapa?! Habis kerasukan jin iprit ya?!" berbalik kebelakang "Sasuke! Tasukette!"

Namun tak diijabah samasekali oleh yang dimintai tolong

'Tch, apa apaan tuh'

"Sebagai kekasih~ yang tak dianggap aku hanya bisa mencoba mengalaaah~ menahan setiap amarah~ huwoooo..." bukannya menyeret atau memanggulnya seperti kebanyakan dipilem-pilem, Sasori malah bernyanyi yang ditujukan pada sepupu pinknya yang jauh lebih cocok disebut sindiran.

"Cih! Diam kau muka tebal!" geram Sakura

,

,

Kalau mau dibilang, mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam ketiga kepala hampir sewarna itu berada dalam mobil Sakura.

'Ck, penculikan mana yang pake mobil korbannya?! Kepala mereka rupanya wajib kubenturkan' gumam tokoh utama kita "HUMMM... Jadi, tujuanku dibawa lari dari tempat syuting ketempat yang bahkan tak kuketahui itu, untuk apa?! Apalagi oleh kalian berdua"

Masih bergeming untuk menoleh ke arah mahkluk hidup yang tadi bertanya "Nanti juga kau akan tahu"

"Jauh tidak?"

"Hanya dua jam perjalanan" jawabnya lagi

"Kalau begitu aku pindah ke belakang saja. Biar Sasori duduk disini menggantikanku"

"Tidak, kau pasti lari"

"HA?! Kau ini bodoh atau apasih? Kau kan bisa mengunci pintu" menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ nya "Ayolah, aku mau ganti baju dan tidur. Kalian tak tahu seberapa lelahnya aku"

"Baiklah. Sasori! Berhentilah bersolek dan duduk disampingku"

"Whoaa... Kalimatmu terdengar seperti Sasori, berhentilah bersolek dan duduklah disampingku. Bagiku kau jauh lebih cantik dibanding para bidadari surga. Wakwakwakwakwak" goda Sakura

"Cih"

"Aw, Sakura _chan_ ~ makasih~. Itu menyanjungku~"

"Menjijikkan"

,

,

,

"SASORAAA... GAARIIII... KALIAN DIMANA?!"

"Dapur, Sakura _chan_ "

Seperti orang kurang makan setahun, Sakura melangkah menuju suara tadi dengan tergopoh-gopoh

"Memang kenapa?"

Ternyata dua kepala merah itu sedang asik makan pagi atau siang entahlah dan minum

"Sasora, punya minuman keras? Sudah lama tidak yang minum semacam itu"

"HAAAA?! TIDAK BOLEH" jawab si _babyface_ cepat

"Ada, tapi cuman dua jenis. Ambil di kulkas di kamarku"

"OUYEEEEEEEEE... Kuncinya?" menerima kunci berwarna perak pucat lalu menoleh ke arah Sasori "Kau ini, minuman keras saja tidak punya. Memangnya saat terik, apa yang kau minum itu, minuman panas juga?! Ckckckckck"

"Ingat, jangan coba-coba kabur!"

"Berisik. Dasar panda"

,

,

Shine:tanda petik itu adalah ucapan Sasuke ^_^b

BTtS

Sekembalinya dari kamar sebelah, si gadis musim semi kembali mendudukkan diri di depan TV layar datarnya. Menyalakannya lalu mencari acara atau film yang mungkin menarik hingga namanya disebut pada satu acara

 **HOTLINE NEWS**

 **Berita terhangat dari yang paling terpanas-terpanas hari ini.**

 **HARUNO SAKURA DICULIK, SAUDARA SAUDARA! GADIS CANTIK BERAMBUT PINK YANG HANYA ADA SATU DIDUNIA MASASHI KISHIMOTO** _ **SAMA**_ **DICULIK! KUULANGI, DICULIK! DI-CU-LIK!**

"Alay ah, aku kan hanya diculik sepupuku sendiri. Tempatnya juga bukan gudang kotor, tapi apartemen mewah milik keluarganya Sasuke" menyesap teh setengah bekunya lalu kembali berujar "Lagipula ini hanya seminggu. Nyawaku tak akan melayang, bahkan makanku kelewat terjamin. Bahkan juga, aku tak yakin, kalau saat dibebaskan nanti, berat badanku masih sama"

 **Mari kita tanyakan pendapat kekasihnya baru-baru ini, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke** _ **san**_ **, apa pendapat anda tentang Sakura** _ **san**_ **yang diculik?**

 **'Biasa saja'**

BUUUUUUUURRRTT

Mengelap bekas muncratan(?) diwajahnya lalu "Apa-apaan dia?! Biasa saja?! Kalau aku mati, kau akan menjawab, AKU GILA DAN AKU BAHAGIA! Begitu?! Awas kau TEMEEEEEEE!"

 **HEEE?! bukankah kau adalah kekasih dari seorang aktris pertama yang diculik?!**

 **'Bukan'**

BUUUUUUUURRRTTTT

Onyxnya mengarah tajam pada kamera seakan menembusnya

 **Namun konfirmasi yang kami dapat dari salah satu kru 'Love Never Lie' kalian bernama Konan mengatakan bahwa kalian sepasang kekasih. Jadi apakah dia berbohong?**

"KONAN _SAN OBAKE_ _MONO_ OOOOOOO" hampir saja botol plastik sewarna maniknya namun lebih tua, dilempar ke arah TV

Wajah sempurnanya menampilkan raut datar **'Dia bukan kekasihku tapi- Aku tahu kau sedang menonton sekarang. Cepatlah kembali...'** Onyx yang tadinya 'agak' melembut saat mengucapkan delapan kata, berubah kembali datar **'Kau sangat merepotkan semuanya'**

Melirik jengkel + sinis layar datar didepannya menggunakan ekor mata "Nih orang, habis melambungkan orang setinggi angkasa, lalu menjatuhkan sampai ke samudra terdalam" menyadari sesuatu "Tunggu sebentar, tadi dia mengatakan... WAAAAAAA GAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SASORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DIA TAHU TEMPE KITA!" berlari bolak-balik ruangan dengan panik sekaligus frustasi

Dua kepala sama warna itu mendekat disertai tubuh(?) masing-masing

"Apa? Tenanglah~ selama GPSmu tidak aktif, keberadaan kita tak akan ditemukan~"

Si mata panda kembali menyeruput... Errr... Entahlah apa itu, mungkin jus bambu?! Dia kan panda

Srupuut

'Aku pernah melakukan _share location_ untuknya...' gumamku lemas

GUBRAK

BUUUUURRRRTT

"WAAAAAAA! DIA TAHU TEMPE KITA!" mengekori Sakura berlari bolak-balik ruangan

"Tidak! Meski kecil, ada kemungkinan dia tidak menyimpan atau sudah menghapusnya" ucap Gaara optimis

"Tapi itu mungkin" nada bicara si gadis musim semi semakin panik

Berhenti bolak-balik "Satu-satunya solusi hanya, matikan GPS" ujar Sasori tenang + sok bijak

"Oke!"

Beberapa detik berlalu...

"Sudah"

"Waw, cepat~. Kira-kira Sasuke sedang apa yah?"

'Entah, mungkin sedang panik mencariku, wihihihihi' gumam si gadis musim semi

"Yang pasti dia sedang bernapas, WAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba

Krik Krik

Koak Koak

Shiiingggg

"EKHEM"

,

,

,

"Sejak kemarin, aku tidak diberitahu alasanku diculik... Memangnya ada apasih?"

Sasori merotasikan matanya ke segala arah dengan gelisah "Engggh~ apayah?! Ummm... Mungkin-

"Mebuki ingin menikah lagi. Dan kita semua diwajibkan datang. Sakratul maut sebentar lagi menemuinya. Kau pasti paham maksudku" jawab Saara tenang namun terkandung nada geram didalamnya

"Kaa san menikah lagi? Dengan siapa? Lalu Tou san bagaimana?!" tanyaku pada Sasori

"Kami tak tahu dan tak mau tahu"

"Lalu... Untuk apa kita tinggal- atau lebih cocok disebut menginap di salah satu apartemen milik Sasuke dkl. Huh?!"

"Alasannya simpel sesimpel-simpel lagunya Super Junior. Karena hanya ini yang tidak menguras isi dompetku"

GUBRAKK

"Aku mau pergi"

"Tidak ada acara melarikan diri"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar"

"Tetap tidak boleh"

,

,

,

TWING

'Ada email masuk' gumamku sambil kakiku terus terayun tak tentu arah

From: Official U. S.

Subject: Hn

'Kau dimana? Dasar merepotkan

¬_¬'

"Apasih nih orang?! Tak ada angin, tak tak ada hujan, tsunami pun tak nampak tiba-tiba kirim email kayak gini"

To: U. S. Official

Subject: Hn juga

'Yang jelas kakiku masih menapaki tanah dan belum memakai daster putih.

Wkwkwkwkwk ㅁ'

From: Official U. S.

Subject: Hn

'Hn'

To: U. S. Official

Subject: Hn juga

'?'

From: Official U. S.

Re: Subject: Hn

'Tempatmu sudah kulacak. Bersiaplah, Nona'

BLUSH

"W-WAOW... Sampai melacakku seperti itu, pasti dia sangat serius mencariku"

Hn kenapa kalian panik?! Sekarang aku sedang tidak berada di apartemenku atau Gaari. Jadi tempat persembunyianku aman.

"Oiya lupa!"

Kunyalakan kembali benda tipis layar sentuh warna hitam atau bisa kita sebut smartphone milikku dan mencari kontak Sasora.

Terdengar nada sambung sejenak...

"Ngoa, Sakura chan... Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau dimana? Sedang apa? Pulangnya kapan? Mau bicara dengan siapa? Kenapa keluar apartemen? Pulsamu berapa?"

Wah, bahkan Sasori sudah memenuhi syarat kalimat tanya yaitu ADiKSiMBa atau 5W+1H.

"Sasuke melacakku. Bagaimana? Kartu ponselku dibuang atau ponselku yang kutinggal pergi?"

"Ngg... Kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku..." lalu bergumam yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa, "Lepas kartu ponsel lalu tunggu disana. Kalau dalam waktu sepuluh menit aku belum mengirimkan seseorang, kau boleh mengucapkan sayonara pada smartphone kesayanganmu"

"Okay, aku ada di restoran Sansho & Karashi. Jaket biru dongker dan rambut raven dikepang dua rendah. Bila perlu, softlens warna biru langit" ujarku berusaha datar

"Aciye yang rindu pala raven dan dongker~"

"E-Ap-Apasih..." berdehem pelan "Kalau mau telepon, pakai nomer cadanganku"

Tuut tuut tuut

'Ck nih orang, langsung main cabut aja. Padahal yang pulsanya terbuang itu aku' bisikku entah pada siapa

KRUYUUUK

"Aduh perutku~"

Hampir saja tubuhku terkapar di trotoar sebelum tangan seseorang menahan kedua lenganku

Kubalikka tubuhku untuk melihat siapakah superman atau woman kesorean yang menolongku "E-Arigatou... Errr..."

blush

Wajahnya sangat dekaaaaaatttt...

Aku jadi mengingat adeganku dengan-

BLUSH

Benar dugaanku, ini memang superman.

"Uzumaki" jawabnya

"O-Oh. Doumo Arigatou, Uzumaki san..."

Kutegakkan kembali tubuhku setelah pegangan orang ini lepas

Hening...

Masih tak ada yang beranjak...

Masih saling tatap dengan pandangan berbeda...

Ah! Aku baru menyadari kebodohanku! "M-Maaf... Tadi, aku langsung menanyakan nama. Aku Akasuna, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak"

Maaf Sasori, margamu kugunakan untuk penyamaran. Semoga dosaku tak bertambah lebih banyak.

"Mau kuantar sampai seberang?"

"O-Hehehe, tidak usah... Sepertinya?!" nada bicaraku seakan bertanya pada diri sendiri

"Tujuanku juga ke sana"

"Oh, baiklah"

Saat menyeberang, hening terus melanda diantara kami

Shine:bahasanya tinggi amat yak?!O_Oa

BTtS

"Maaf meragukanmu, tapi apa kau yakin margamu tidak tertukar?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Penampilanmu sangat tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau berdarah Akasuna"

"Wah, begitu ya" tangan kiri berbalut sarung tangan milikku kini menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan agak gugup

"Dan menurutku jauh lebih mirip Uchiha jika saja matamu bukan sapphire. Dan itu cukup aneh"

BLUSH

Ada perasaan semacam jutaan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu dalam perutku. Dan aku tak tahu apa itu.

U-U-Uchiha katamu?! Siapapun kau, kudoakan surga teratas untukmu!

"Matamu juga aneh. Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat mata seperti itu. Pakai softlens ya?!" tanyaku sembari menunjuk maniknya

Tanpa sadar, aku malah menyindir diriku sendiri Θ_Θ

"Oh, ini mata spesial. Aku bisa melihat mahkluk gaib dengan ini. Yah meskipun efek sampingnya, mataku jadi agak buram kalau melihat obyek diam atau bergerak. Tapi masalah tulis baca, masih normal kok" ucapnya sedikit disertai nada bangga

'Wah, ini malah jadi sesi girl and boy talk(?)'

Tanpa sadar, kami bahkan sudah duduk di salah satu meja paling dekat dapur.

"Wajahmu terlihat tak asing. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hm... Mungkin mirip? Didunia ini kan, ada tujuh kembar yang memiliki wajah yang serupa meskipun tak ada hubungan darah"

"Kau pikir wajahmu mirip siapa?"

"Salah seorang aktor atau aktris mungkin? Hahahaha"

Brakk

"Wah wah wah... Kau punya teman ternyata?" meja kami digebrak pelan untuk menarik simpati(?)

"Kau siapa?!" tanyaku bingung

"Utusan Gaari dan Sasoramu. Aku disuruh menyita ponselmu"

"Nih. Sudah kukunci rapat. Jadi tak mungkin bisa dijebol siapapun" ujarku bangga

"Hey, kusarankan..." mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku '... Jangan percaya siapapun. Tapi kau bisa percaya padaku 70%. 40% boleh kau pakai untuk mencurigaiku'

"Sudah sana pergi. Kau ini, menggangguku dan teman baruku saja"

"Jaa ne, Saki chan~"

,

,

,

Beneran Lets take a breather


End file.
